


Irreplaceable

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Rituals, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Coercion, Consort Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Event Horizon - Freeform, Evil Lotor (Voltron), Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mental Coercion, Ownership, Partner Betrayal, Psychological Horror, Recovery, Ritual Sex, Rituals, S5 spoilers, Scarification, Sexual Coercion, Soul Bond, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Voltron Horror Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: It was easy for Lotor to get under Lance's skin, to make him feel like he was 'special', irreplaceable. It was easier still to position himself at the center of Lance's life. For Lance to find himself again in the wake of that will be far less easy.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo so here's my piece for Event Horizon: the Voltron Horror Bang. I had the pleasure of working with my babe Mike-a-liscious on this so make sure to check out his art too!

Lance had been skeptical of Lotor at first, he hadn't trusted him in the slightest. But as Lotor's help had led them to winning battle after battle and reclaiming system after system, he'd started to manage an uneasy partnership with the Galran prince. But it didn't mean he trusted him. 

Something about Lotor just… made Lance not trust him, no matter how much Shiro insisted they could and  _ should _ trust him. Normally, he would have trusted Shiro's word without question. It was  _ Shiro _ after all. The guy had been his hero for… well since Lance first stepped foot into the Garrison, lost and overwhelmed by the rigid schedule and complicated system of rules. 

Still, as their missions went on, Lance couldn't deny that Lotor had a certain… charm to him. He was always… gracious and thankful when Lance helped him out of a tight spot, he complimented him and made him feel valued,  _ treasured _ … He made him feel like he had value even when Lance felt awkward and out of place around the rest of the team. He made Lance feel…  _ irreplaceable. _

It had felt only natural when he'd fallen into Lotor's bed for the first time. He'd been nervous and insecure and Lotor had been nothing but reassuring. He took his time bedding Lance, working him up and making sure that he was well prepared. And it had been… amazing. Sure, Lotor got… jealous sometimes and he chewed Lance out on more than one occasion, scolding him for getting too flirtatious with an alien girl or even going as far as to slap him clean across the face when he'd made an embarrassment of Lotor. But he had apologized so  _ genuinely _ , swearing that he hadn't meant to harm Lance, that he  _ loved _ Lance, and that it was only because he cared  _ so much _ that he'd done this thing.

And then? And then the newly appointed  _Emperor_ Lotor had betrayed them all and captured Lance for his own. 

That was when his nightmare began.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hedonistink) or [tumblr!](http://hedonistink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
